The New Kid Coal
by Dark Phantoms
Summary: Coal is a new kid that moved from germany Zim and Dib thinks she is a alien Is it true? Is coal really what she looks like? Rated T For Language XD
1. Moving In

My Very First Story and im wondering if you peoples would like it and i would also think it would be great to recive some reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Moving In<p>

I was in a car driving to my new house and I'm from Germany and we are moving because my dad quit his job so now we are going to our new home.

'We are almost there Coal' My father decided to talk considering how quite it was in the car.

I just sat there looking out the window and looking at the city until i saw this big head boy chasing a green kid for some reason, I sighed and relaxed on the seat.

I almost fell asleep until my father said 'Were here at our new house Coal '

I sprang out of my seat and out of the car to see the house

'Help us carry in some boxes Coal' my mother said with her sweetest voice

I did what she had told me and only carry up my stuff into the house.

I had chosen the basement as my room because how big it was down there and it had a built in TV in my room also.

I went back outside to get another box full of my stuff when the Big Head boy bumps into me 'and we both fell as well as my books fall out that were inside the box

'What the Heck?What did you do that for?'

The big headed boy gets up and looked at me 'Sorry i didn't mean...' He was about to finish the sentence when the green kid sees him and chases him again

I just shook my head and began picking up my books that fell out and placing them back into the box and headed back into my room.

I began unpacking all my stuff and looked at my bookshelf my parents unpacked and placed into my room. And i started placing all my books away and as i was Placing all my books into place i looked at my Mythology and Legends book and smiled and i jumped onto my bed .

And i began re-reading the Mythology and Legends book that i have gotten on my birthday considering i love to read about myths and legends i just don't believe in all of them though.

I yawned a bit while reading my book and i was about to flip the page until i heard a banging outside my room and a get up and opended my door but nothing was there so i closed it shut and flopped back onto my bed and began reading again

But before i made it to page 100 i some how managed to fall asleep and venture into dreamland but for some reason considering i dont get dreams as often now.


	2. Skool and Weirdos

Lol i got Trolled ...Again well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Skool and Weirdo's<p>

I was walking around the forest and I come across a lake and I looked into the water and I seen something move "Its just probably a fish that's all" I told myself to keep calm but I saw the water ripple and looked at what was surfacing "Wow a sea serpent!" I got a random camera that was in my pocket for some reason and I clicked the cameras flash button and as soon as it flashed I woken up.

* * *

><p>I wakened with a startle and I forgotten where I was until I remembered I was In my new room.<p>

"Coal your going to start school again today!" My father called out from the kitchen

I put a book mark before I had closed my Myths and Legends book and I went into the kitchen

"oh Coal don't worry about packing some lunch there's a cafeteria in your new school" my mother said looking at me putting the Ham back into the fridge

So I decided to go to school early to get my stuff ready and I walked past this one house that looked very weird it was green and it had these lawn decor that looked like lawn gnomes I shrugged and kept walking and I remembered I had brought my Game system and started playing it to keep me entertained for the while.

Until my Game system picked up something and a New Device Located pops up on my screen and I clicked ok Send Multiplayer Request? Pops up and I clicked ok and apparently the person clicked yes and Death Match on SMBB and I clicked ok Sure why not it will use up my free time and after a while I lost and I ended bumping into a purple haired girl

"Hey Watch Where you walk! I'm in the middle of beating someone!" She said

I looked at her and realized that this was the person I was battling against

"Sorry and that person your beating is me and I'm Coal what's yours?" I told her

She looked at me "Gaz and your in my way and I only accepted the multiplayer request because I thought you were a good gamer"

I closed my Game system and walked away from here and I looked behind me and I see the big headed boy from yesterday walking up to her so he could be beside her and I walked to the front of the school Skool? How could they make a spelling mistake oh well its not going to really matter anyways? And I go into my new classroom and the door said miss. Bitters class and I entered the room

"Class a new student will be joining us her name is Coal now coal if you have to say some thing say it NOW BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO HERE A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU!"She bitterly said

"uh i really have nothing to say" i said a bit nervously now

"Zita you will be going into the underground classrooms!' and her desk went under the classroom and it came back up without her and i walked over to the empty seat and sat down and i realized that i was sitting behind the green kid

The green kid looked behind him and sees me 'Hello Coal Human"

I looked at him "What do you want?"

"I just thought it would be best for you to know Coal human that I am ZIM!" he shouted loudly that Miss. Bitters didn't really care and was just talking about doom anyhow

I just looked at him blankly "Umm Ok?" 'He's a Weirdo' i Thought to myself i was looking at my IPod until The big headed boy walked up to us

"Don't you know that Zim is an alien?" He said and i looked at zim i was about to talk when zim interrupted

"Im not an alien Dib Human! Im a perfectly normal Human!" ZIm yelled back at him 'Wow dib or what ever he is called is a weirdo too!' i thought to myself until they continued yelling at each other that when i lost it

"just SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Your giving me a head ache" I yelled at them that did shut them up though so I'm glad they are quite and they went back to yelling after 5 minutes of silence and I was about to feel like blowing them both up until the bell for lunch rang i sighed and i left the classroom with a head ache.


	3. Lunch of DOOM!

I used some of the Rise of the Zit boy reference for this chapter oh well and im also going to start quoting now:  
>You Cant escape by teleporter<p>

Little Gaz -Zim

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lunch of DOOM<br>I was in line to get my lunch and I glanced over to see who was behind me and I saw Dib behind me

"Do you know that Zim is an alien?" he asked me 'Oh Great heres the questions' I thought in my mind

"Do I look like I really care at the moment?" I replied back to him

He stared at me for a moment "Actually you do look like you care at the moment"

I looked at him and did a face palm to myself "Well I don't care at all about that"

Zim who was apparently at his table by himself poking the food with a spoon I actually felt a little sad for him sitting at a table by himself so I got my food and I sat at Zims table and I looked at my food.

'It looks ok but how does it really taste though?' I Asked myself and I tried some peas and it tasted awful I got up and went into the washroom and spat out the peas from my mouth

'No wonder Zim was poking his food the food here tastes horrible!' I told myself and sat back down at the table.

Dib apparently was sitting with Gaz eating his lunch and dib throws some meat at Zims head

"See Coal! Zim is an Alien he burns when he touches meat!" Dib yelled excitedly at me

Funny thing was Zim just noticed I was sitting at his table "Uh Dib there's something called Allergies I think you better go look up what it means" I told him

Zim was burning where the meat had landed on him until he managed to get it off his head

I just looked at him until someone called out a food fight I hid under the table as people where throwing random food everywhere

Zim apparently looked around franticly to find a hiding place and he was near me so I grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him under the table

"I didn't need your help Coal Human!" He said to me but I took it as his way of saying thanks

I sighed and we watched Dib get covered in food while everyone avoided Gaz because she was in the middle of her game.

"Dib is getting covered in food!" I couldn't help myself giggle when I said that

Zim just looked at me "You seem to dislike the Dib worm perhaps we should team up"

I just gave him a blank expression "Umm no thanks im not interested at the moment"

Zim just gave me a menacing look now and looked at dib as he had gotten covered up in assorted foods I was about to go out of from under the table when miss. Bitters came into the cafeteria growling and everyone pointed at dib.

"Dib you will stay here after skool until all this mess is cleaned up!" she said strictly

"Me! BUT-" Dib was about to finish what he was going to say but

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU GET TO CLASS!" She growled

'Wow that was some lunch!' I thought and I gotten up from under the table and began heading back to Miss. Bitters class


	4. The End of a Really Annoying day

Sorry if it took me a while to upload another chapter i was so busy I almost forgot about this site lolz

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:The End of the Really Annoying Day.<p>

I walked back into the class but I was hungry though considering that i didn't eat anything really at lunch because the food doesn't taste good and that the fact that there was a food fight also.

'This day is REALLY annoying i just hope that it will end very soon so i can go home!' I sighed and knew my thought was true that the day was almost over.

I took out my IPod and started playing a few games to relieve my boredom that was until I noticed Zim was looking at me "What do you want Zim?" I asked half expecting an answer from him.

He just ignored me and continued to look at it I was about to talk when he gave me an answer "What is that and what are you doing with it coal human?" he asked me I looked at him before i noticed i made it to the next level of my game

"It's called an IPod and im playing games now leave me alone!" I looked at him as he was about to growl at me when Dib decided to use his water gun and spray it at Zim

Zim went screaming in pain on the floor while Miss. Bitters didn't really care she was talking about how the universe is doomed lecture. I just shrugged as Zim was screaming and rolling around on the ground, After 10 minutes he was still screaming I was about to yell at him and dib because he was the reason for making Zim roll around on the ground and screaming when the bell had rang.

"Finally I can go home" I said as i gathered my stuff into my backpack when I looked at Zim "Oh stop screaming Zim its just water"

Dib looked at me "Coal, Zim an alien!" I said looking at me

"So? Does it matter really? His screaming is annoying and it's giving me a head ache" I replied back to him

Dib just starred at me "Well I wouldn't be surprised if you're an alien to Coal!"

Zim finally stopped burning and got up and looked at me an Dib, and I found a bunch of empty cans in my backpack "GO AWAY DIB AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" And I threw a bunch of random empty soda cans at him and then I started to run back to my house

I looked behind me and I saw Dib following me "I SAID GO AWAY DIB!" I shouted at Dib as I continued running and i could see my house coming closer and I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut before Dib could get inside I could hear him talking about bunch stuff and shouting them before he left. I sighed as soon as Dib left and I went to go and get one of my books forgetting to lock the door I was too busy reading my book and I yawned and looked at the time and i got into my pyjamas turned off my lamp and went to sleep.


	5. Weird Nightmares and Dreams

Well heres Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Weird Nightmares and Dreams<p>

I was woke up early and I went down stairs and saw my parents

"Morning Coal" Her father said to her and takes another bite of toast

I looked around to try and find my mom "Where is Mom?" I asked him

He just looked at his toast "oh she is at work and looks like I got to go as well Bye coal!" he waved and left cheerfully.

I looked at him as he left and shrugged I grab myself a slice of toast as well and i hear some footsteps somewhere I looked around wondering where its coming from and I look everywhere in my house but cant find it until I see something drop.

"WHAT THE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" I shouted and looked closer it was Zim what was he doing in MY house!

Zim comes down off the ceiling "And how did you know where my house was anyhow?" I asked him

He said nothing and shot a laser at me

I awakened up with a startle and relived that it was just a dream but it seemed so realistic though but anyhow I walked into the kitchen and nether of my parents were home because they were possibly at work now and i looked at the time

"Wow if I don't get moving ill be late for skool!" and then I tripped over a rock and i wake up...Again

I looked around the room and poked myself to see if I was in another dream but it felt real and i did feel hungry so i grabbed a Pop tart and ate it cold and walked to skool and I bumped into dib making my Pop Tart fall on the ground.

"Watch where your going dib!"I Almost shouted at him and Dib grunted and I walked past him and go inside the skool. And before I realized I woke up again

"A DARN WHATS UP WITH THESE WEIRD DREAMS!" I yelled in my room and slapped my face really hard and it hurt so i am really awake this time and I facepalmed myself

"well Better get to skool for REAL this time" and I get my clothes on and leave my house and heads towards the skool


	6. Chapter 6

I dont know what to name this chapter so just tell me a good name for it and ill change its name

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the time 11:30 Its a little close to lunch so i might as well eat at home considering I hate the taste of the food they serve so I may as well eat something decent for lunch today and I make a sandwich for myself to eat and I sit at the table

"I hope my parents are not coming home for lunch or else Ill be in trouble" I spoke to myself to keep entertained

* * *

><p>Back at Skool in Zims POV:<p>

I was sitting in my seat and I looked behind me and I just noticed that the Coal Human isn't at Skool today. Maybe she could be an Irken?

"ZIM!" Miss. Bitters called

"Yes miss. Bitters!" i answered as soon as she called on me

"Be quite for making that disturbing sound of peeping!" she growled at me I didn't peep though unless?

I turned my head and Looked at dib glaring at him as he laughed at me I was about to yell at him when the bell rang to lunch great just great oh well ill embarrass him at lunch.

* * *

><p>Back to Coals POV:<p>

I walked back to the Skool hoping that no one noticed her not there in the morning class but as soon as i entered i realized it was lunch

"Great now people will look at me as i not eat the food here...Again!" she muttered to herself and I walked into the cafeteria and zim looked at me

"Why was Coal human not here this Pitiful Earth morning?" Zim asked as I passed him

I looked at him "Because I decided to stay home until lunch because the food tastes HORIBBLE!" I was going to say that i slept in because of some weird dreams and that one nightmare but I wouldn't know his reaction

Dib was sitting with Gaz looking at me as I went in line to go get some of the horrible tasting food.

"Gaz I have a feeling that Coal is an alien" Dib whispered to his sister so i wouldn't hear

"Dib be quiet your voice is so irritating!" She growled at dib

I just sat down looking at my food until the bell finally rang.

* * *

><p>Lol i was a little slow on adding this chapter and im sorry about that<p> 


	7. Weird Day

I do not own Invader Zim or Its not me its you by skillet

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Weird Day<p>

I was sitting down in my seat when i looked in my backpack to discover that my book was in there 'How did it get in my backpack? No matter as long no one goes snooping in my backpack ill be fine' I told myself and sighed. I looked around and noticed zim just coming in.

"Zim is back from the eh...Washroom! Yes the uh washroom!" He announced to the class i just rolled my eyes and now im deciding if i should read my book to destroy boredom of this class.

Dib looked completely suspicious at me and Zim but I've been at the skool ever since lunch I was about to get my book when dib decides to do the most stupidest thing ever created

"Hey Zim! I bet You cant do this!" and he started to disco dance thinking he will actually react to, it well it got his attention

I smacked my head on the desk thinking wow his very stupid

Zim looked furious and looked at him and started disco dancing to "Yes I can Dib-Worm!" He shouted

They were disco dancing for over 5 minutes until miss. Bitters finally broken out of her doom lecture

"Dib and Zim go to the principals office for disco dancing like two maniacs!" I laughed a little bit as they went to go to the principle office

"Coal since you find it so amusing you will also be going there also!" she added sourly

I grabbed my IPod and stuck it into my pocket before leaving the class with Dib and Zim

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DIB!" zim yelled as we were walking good thing i was on the other side of zim not in the middle

"Yeah well guess what its your fault also because YOU were dancing too loud unlike me i was doing it quietly!" he yelled back and they were yelling all the way to the principles office

And they were silenced by a woman at the desk and told us to sit down for being annoying well them at least she told me to sit in the most comfiest chair for being quite and not talking This is gonna be a long day i thought to myself and stuck in my headphones and listened to 'Its not me its you by skillet' and dib and zim were just glaring at each other

"Dib the principle is ready to see you" she grumbled loud enough for him to hear

I looked at zim for a moment and we heard some shouting in there I just shrugged and continued to listen to music when dib came out smiling "Zim your turn!" She growled at zim.

Dib looked at me suspiciously and i just shrugged until it was my turn.


	8. Detentions And Punishments

I really hope this turns out a bit longer oh well lets just see

* * *

><p>1227/2011

Chapter 8:Detentions and Punishments

I walked into the principals office hoping he would be nice and let me free but as soon as I see him I knew he wouldn't let me go.

"So you're making noise in class hmm?" He hissed sourly

_Wow he's almost like miss. bitters better try to NOT get in trouble_ I thought in my head

"Uhh No I was just sitting q….." I tried to finish my So called sentence when he interrupted me

"Yeah Right like I heard that one before!" He hisses at me again

_Wow Never mind he is more sour than miss. Bitters_ I thought again

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF DREAM LAND AND LISTEN TO ME!" He snapped and I noticed that he must have been talking to me when I was lost in thought

"I am Listening!" I replied back I guessed that zim and dib is most likely hearing this from outside the door

"Good now your punishment will be…. To clean out the boys washroom" He told me

I just sat there with my eyes widened at this "But im a girl!"

"oh fine you can clean the girls washroom as well as the boys too" I sat there deciding not to talk anymore unless needed

_Great Im making my punishment worse _I thought to myself

"So are you going to keep talking little missy? Or leave now?" He told me I chose Leave now to do my punishment

**Zims P.O.V:**

Me and the dib stink was listening in on what the coal humans punishment was I laughed when I heard that she had to clean the boys AND the girls washroom that was until we see coal human come out angrily but my punishment was less bad as hers

_Flashback:_

_I walking into the office and sat down and I noticed that the commanding principle was watching me _

"_So your making Loud Interruptions and a Failure in dancing in class" He hissed at me_

_I wasn't sure how to answer that but I did anyways "NO I DIDN'T YOU LIE!" I yelled thinking that was my best backup_

_He growled and brought up a recording miss. Bitters possibly have sent him and watches the video _

"_no little man you Lied" he growled at me sourly_

"_your punishment will be to…..ORGINIZE ALL THE FILES IN THE CABNET!" he hissed _

"_really that's all?" I challenged him witch was a little stupid _

"_All of the cabinets in the skool now go!" and he pointed to the exit and I left._

_Back To Now:_

Dib laughed at her as she sit down and the coal human growled and smacked his face due to the fact she wasn't in the mood to deal with the dib stink

**Dibs P.O.V:**

_Oww That hurt BIG TIME! But still its pretty funny that she gets to clean the boys and girls washroom though but mine is way worse…_

* * *

><p><em><em>Im not telling what dibs punishment is until the next chapter...


	9. Dibs Punishment

Sorry if this is late i had computer issues again

I do not own anything everthing belongs to there creators

Except for coal i own here

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Dibs Punishment<p>

**Coals P.O.V:**

_Great they are laughing at me at my horrible punishment oh well I just hope theirs is a lot worse than mine is _I thought to myself as I was sitting on the chair waiting to be dismissed from detention so we could go do our punishments

**Dibs P.O.V:**

_Ok so maybe I deserved that slap but still she's an alien like Zim!_ I thought _But still why do I get the worst punishment….._

_Flashback:_

I sat down wondering what my punishment would be and I realized he was staring at me

"Dib you're here for dancing horribly without any talent and more" the principle hissed at me

"oh yeah like what?" I challenged him I could hear zim saying stuff but that didn't matter at the moment

He gets up and goes off somewhere and comes back with a giant folder full of papers "you where saying?" he hissed at me

I take out one of the papers and it caused all the other papers to fall out and I red it 'For believing in aliens' I looked at him to see that the principle was glaring at me

"so we are going to think about your punishment" the principle tells me

_Ok im finally not talking to myself out loud better not tell him anything _I thought to myself

"so dib what do you hate doing?" he asked me of coarse I didn't really think and said the answer right away

"Helping zim …" I realized what I have said and thought of something else to say "And I uh hate staying at home on skool days" I talk maybe I can get a punishment to stay at home but man was I wrong

He glared at me "The first one I believe it's the second one im concerned about" he hissed at me

"your punishment will to help zim all day long even after skool and you will stay here all night and all day long until after skool tomorrow!" he hissed at me

I could hear zim laughing in the background "WHAT?..." I was going to finish when he interrupted me

"ENOUGH!" he growled at me "GO NOW!"

I got up and started to leave

_End of Flashback:_

I looked at the secretary who allowed zim and coal to go and do their punishments while she leads me to my room and i get pushed into it and looked around to see it was a white room with a little bathroom,couch and a tv

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all i hope coal and zim hate there punishment!_ dib thinks to himself but the thought about helping zim for one whole day _this is going to really suck for me tommorrow _dib thinks again

I relax on the bed for a milisecond when the thought hit him _Wait gaz usally waits for me after skool! oh well she probley went home already_ dib thought to himself

later on in the evening i was brought dinner at 10:30 pm _Really that late?_ i thought and looked at the food and tried it _It tastes better than the cafeteria food! _i began to think to myself again


	10. Zim and Coal

01/13/2012

Chapter 10: Zim and Coal

**Zims POV:**

I looked at coal who was paying attention to where we were going _Hmm maybe she is irken but if she was what would she be doing on earth? Unless…. _My thoughts were interrupted when the human lead us to a big room with about 2 trillion papers everywhere

"Go Organize and sort all those" She shot a glare at me before she left with coal

"The almight zim shall complete this task then prepare horrible things for the Dib stink!" I shouted with pride and I looked around to check if there was any cameras here _None Good_ I opened my PAK legs and started sorting the papers

**Coals POV:**

I followed Zim with the lady until he got to his punishment we had to walk to the janitor closet she enters it and comes back out with a mop, broom, Toilet plunger , Toilet cleansers ect.

"Here you may want gloves some stuff is corrosive" The lady growled a bit but not that much

I muttered a thanks and grabbed the stuff _Might as well start with the boys washroom so I can get that done I heard the boys washroom is gross _ I entered the boys washroom

_I was correct _ I surveyed the washroom Mold on toilets, dirty floors ect. I sighed and went to work

It was about 3:30 Pm when I finished the guys and I was about to enter the girls when I saw zim

**Zims POV again:**

_I finally finished with those papers of DOOM! But I see coals not done I better find out if she is irken or not by questioning her_

I walked up to coal

"What do you want zim?" She asked tiredly

I smiled "Zim wants to know what your allergic to?"

Coal looked at me "why do you want to know what im allergic to?"

I looked at her a bit more serious "Because zim uh would like to invite you over" I bit my lip at the last part

Coal looked at me with a are you serious look "Umm ok? I don't like getting wet by the way and im allergic to jello now will you leave me alone?"

I nodded "So are you coming to my ba- I mean house once you are done?"

She looked at me "Sure what ever as long if you leave me alone"

I smiled at started to walk to my base

**Coals POV again:**

My eyes widened after zim left to relize what I just said _Great now I got to go to his house_ _for whatever reason now _

I sighed and went to the girls washroom to realize the washroom was already cleaned I sighed and walked home _Better switch to a better clothes because these ones are dirty….._

_**Sorry for the delay peoples I had to prepare lots of things! Anyways chapter 11 will be up soon and theres going to be a twist next chapter!**_


	11. Zims Base

01/14/2012

**So I was reading some of the reviews and one of them made me go into a ROFL mode and this is the one that made me go into a ROFL **

**Shadowcat98`s Review:**

**Well anyone who knows me knows I LOVE Twists!**

**I was beginning to think ya may have died...O.o**

**XD**

**Shadow**

**XD Well just to let you know peoples I am not dead because if I was then the story would have never gotten updated in a while XD well heres chapter 11**

Chapter 11: Zims Base

**Coals POV:**

I walked over to his house and knocked on the door slowly hoping that he wouldn't answer well he did and that was a disappointment to me

Zim opened the door and looked at me "uh hello Coal human I see you have finished so that you could come to Zims AMAZING BA- I mean house"

I rolled my eyes "what ever"

Zim closes the door behind me and leads me to the table and I sit down and he puts down a sandwich on a plate with a weird looking symbol on it I shrugged it off and before I could take a bite out of hit I blacked out

**Zims POV:**

I Smiled "That sandwich was for ZIM!" I picked her up and goes down to the lab and I Strapped her on a metal table taking my disguise off

"Computer run a scan on this human!" I shouted at my computer as it was scanning her

"Scan Complete Subject is irken" The computer said and just as That was said it coal woke up

**Coals POV:**

I wake up to find myself strapped onto a metal table I sat up as much as I can and I see zim looking at me

I couldn't help but stare at him as he examined me

Zim looked at me "Coal how come you are here?are you trying to take over zims mission?" he growled at me

I looked at him blankly "what are you talking about?"

Zim Growled disapprovingly "YOUR IRKEN!" He Hissed at me

I looked at him confusedly "Whats that?"

**:O a Cliff Hanger! XD! Well sorry if this chapter is short I will try to make the next one a bit longer**


	12. Confusion and Revealing

01/15/2012

**BLARG! XD I am sorry for that last chapter about how short it was **

**I am So disappointed with myself for that and I am sorry for that **

**and thanks for all the kind reviews for the worlds most shortest **

**chapter in this story wait the worlds most shortest chapter is just **

**one word….XD well thanks and heres chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Confusion and Revealing

**Zims POV:**

I Growled "What are you talking about you are a Irken!"

She looked at me with confusion "I still don't understand"

I face palmed and growled "Maybe if we take off your disguise you'll understand" I growled at her

She looked at my with a mixture of Curiosity and Confusion "Computer take off coals disguise" I said to my computer

The computer sent out metal wires as if it was examining her "Hologram detected" My computer replied

I looked at coal "hologram hm? You Thought you can fool the ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

She rolled her eyes "what are you talking about!"

I growled and I looked at her "Computer! Disable her hologram!"

A few beeping noises were made by the computer before the computer spoke "Cannot disable hologram must do it manually"

I Growled again before disabling coals hologram it is midnight and it has taken me 7 hours to disable the hologram but at least I turned it off

**Coals POV:**

I look at myself and I noticed that I had a white uniform on like zims but different I noticed my eyes were like zims except white and I had green skin

Zim smiled "see? Your Irken…."

His eyes widened for a moment "What?" I asked

Zim mutters something to quite to hear but I shrugged it off

I looked at zim "but I don't remember being a irken at all"

Zim looked at me and sighed "hmm maybe you forgot do you have a pet in your house?"

"Now that I think of it I do I have a orange tabby cat with silver eyes" I told him

"hmm that's probley your sir unit…" he told me

Gir runs into the room with a plate full of waffles "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" 

Zim growled at gir "No gir this is not the time now go do something"

Gir runs back upstairs

Zim looked back at me "we must go to your house then if we are to see if your cat is really your sir unit"

I nodded and zim unstrapped me from the table and we went up the elevator

"I think you should put your hologram on" he told me and I do so as he puts on his and we go outside and I lead him to my house

"Golden!" I called out and the orange cat comes to me purring

**Goldens POV:**

I look at my master pretending to pur like normal earth cats until I noticed who was beside my master _A irken? Did coal find out? Well after that accident its possible _

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting around my masters room talking when tallest white comes into the room _

_my master smiled "hi daddy"_

_Tallest White smiled for a few moments and his smile and replaced it with a frown "Come with me Snow"_

_Snow was a nickname tallest white gave my master, and my master looked at tallest white "whats wrong daddy? And where are we going?"_

_Tallest white looks at my master "im am staying here coal"_

_My master looked at him "Why?"_

_We hear some gun shots outside and tallest white runs "Not enough time to explain get in the voot!"_

_We do what he says and my master looks sad "will I see you again daddy?"_

_Tallest white smiled "Maybe someday now go!"_

_We launch the voot and we watched as irk got further and further until it was gone from our sight_

_After 6 Months of flying around we hit a meteor causing my master to black out while I take control as we crash on a planet I put on a disguise after seeing a few humans and put a hologram on my master but it accidently got stuck and I wasn't able to turn it off so I made hologram parents for her and I made a disguise for myself before putting my master in a PAK charger disguised as a bed so my master wouldn't notice and when she woke up all she was able to remember my name and hers and that was it…_

**Ugh while typing this I had a bowl of chips beside me and ugh I stuffed some soggy chips in my mouth and BLARG THEY TASTED HORRIBLE XD! Chapter 13 will be up soon!**


	13. Was it All A Dream Final Chapter!

01/18/2012

**The End of the story is near D: if you want me to create a sequel of the story send in a lot of reviews and I may consider it! Well the last chapter is here!**

Chapter 13: Was it a dream?

**Goldens POV:**

_It is possible…_ I noticed hat the person near my master looked at me

"So this is golden right coal?" he looked at my master as she nodded

"Golden I know" She looked at me as a nodded and I get out of my disguise and I walk over to close the door behind them

I looked at my master and then at zim "so golden could you tell me how coal got here?" I sighed as he asked that and I began to tell them how coal got here and both their eyes widened

"so your tallest whites kid?" he said looking at coal

"yeah I guess so…." Coal answered unsurely as they looked at me

Zim looked at coal "I am going to go back to my base and contact the tallest…." Before I could protest he walked outside and walked to his base

**Zims POV:**

I looked back at coals before re-entering the base and I see gir "Computer Take me to the communications room!"

The computer groans and raises the elevator for zim while gir watches the scary monkey show

"Computer open communications to the tallest" I commanded

The computer groaned again and a few minutes of waiting the tallest appear on screen

Purple and Red groaned as zim appeared on the screen "what is it now zim?" Red asks

I bowed "My tallest I have found a irken called coal"

Before zim was able to continue purple interrupted "wait is it the coal that's tallest whites kid?"

I nodded

Both tallest gasped

Red looked at me and began to lean closer to the screen "Hmm send her to the massive!" 

I looked at them "My tallest, coal has apparently has memory loss"

Purple and Red weren't paying attention to what I just said "yeah yeah what ever Can we get some donuts here!" Purple yelled before cutting the transmission

I sighed and put my disguise back on and went back to coals

I told her that she has to go to the massive and we went back into my base and I went to work on a teleporter to the massive and when I was down I went up to the higher levels of the base

"The amazing ZIM has completed a teleporter to the massive!" I shouted "follow ZIM!" coal nodded and followed me to the lower levels and I showed her the teleporter to the massive

"So um ill see you later?" she asked me

"Yes the almighty ZIM will see you later"

She nodded and went in disappearing within a few seconds

**Coals POV:**

I stepped out of the teleporter and looked around the ship and I see two guards walk up to me.

"Are you irken coal?" they asked me

I nod "Yes"

"Good Follow us the tallest would like to see you tomorrow"

I nodded and followed them and they lead me to a room that has a bed

"get some rest" 

I watched them as they left and I went into bed and slept

The next day I wake up

_Could it have been all a dream?_

**And That's is It! And I think that SOPA and PIPA is only going to cause issues with the internet who agrees with me? Well see you later and that's the end of this story D:**


End file.
